


Pinkamena's Shadow

by Pteriforever



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Pinkamena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie Pie, upset about her friends not attending Gummy's party, has become rather paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkamena's Shadow

“I could be walking right into a trap!”

All of Pinkie's friends had been absent from Gummy's party for various reasons. Clearly things couldn't get too much worse.

“They've GOT to have something to hide! I know what it is: THEY ALL HATE ME FOR NO REASON”, she breathed with gradually escalating volume, “AND THEY'RE NOT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!”

She decided to take another listen at the goings-on of the ground floor by way of her secret tin-can through the floor.

Pinkie expected to hear either silence or the usual noises of Sugarcube Corner, but instead she caught the very end of a conversation between Mrs. Cake and a pony whose voice Pinkie did not recognise.

The couple of lines she picked up were as follows:

“Here it is!”

“Thank you again.”

After this short exchange, the mystery pony laughed while walking away.

Laughed.

This struck Pinkie as odd. Who would LAUGH at a time like that? Someone crazy? Someone whose plan had just been furthered by collecting their order from the shop? What if that plan just happened to be EVIL? The possibilities were horrifying.

Yes, that was it. The mystery pony had malicious intentions. Pinkie was convincing herself further with every single second that passed that she had misread the tone in the mystery pony's voice, and that he/she was actually laughing like a maniac rather than out of cheerfulness.

Pinkie dived through the half-open sliding door that led out onto the balcony. From up there, she could easily identify the mystery pony as Colgate, twinkling blue in the fading light of sunset.

She had to go after Colgate and discover her plan.

Slpping silently from the first-floor balcony, Pinkie moved through the deepening twilight with perfect precision, her target walking onwards, unaware of her presence.

Colgate turned a corner. It was now that Pinkie first managed to get a clear look at whatever it was that she was carrying.

It was a plastic box. It was the usual transparent sort, but the half-darkness made it difficult to see what was inside.

Night-time or not, Pinkie still had a decent idea of what the contents of the box were.

Quite obviously, breads and pastries did not come in plastic boxes; they came in paper bags. She figured it had to be some sort of cake.

Colgate continued on, moving slightly faster than before towards Twilight's house.

It talk another minute of stalking before the ramifications of this hit Pinkie.

It was a cake. How do you cut a cake? With a knife, and usually a rather large pointy knife at that.

Colgate's plan – her EVIL plan – involved a knife. It was really coming together now; She would bring the cake to Twilight, who would need to produce a knife. Twilight was in danger; she could be attacked off-guard.

Pinkie shuddered at the thought of that possibility, but reminded herself that she didn't care either way because Twilight wasn't her friend anymore.

By the time Pinkie had thought to these conclusions, Colgate had reached Twilight's house and was entering.

Pinkie scampered up as soon as the door had shut behind Colgate. She pressed her face againt one of Twilight's cold window panes.

Inside, Twilight had pulled out a collection of ominous-looking books and then set them down directly on top of the floor in an untidy heap.

She couldn't read what any of the book titleds where from where she stood, but they were full of long, complicated, and suspicious-looking words.

Also present inside Twilight's house was Fuzzeh, a yellow unicorn with red eyes and a pink mane.

Wait.

Red eyes.

Fuzzeh must be a vampire.

This seemed a little odd to Pinkie, but she was no stranger to odd things so she immediately shelved that thought and accepted it.

One final realisation hit Pinkie almost at the same precise moment.

Twilight had made it very clear that she hated Pinkie by failing to show up at Gummy's party. She was searching through obscure demonic books to find a death spell. She was also collaborating with Colgate the knife-wielding maniac and Fuzzeh the vampire pony.

Pinkie herself was the target.

All this weird stuff Twilight and Colgate were doing was with the intention of killing Pinkie. She trembled, drawing on all her willpower to avoiud bursting into tears, falling away from the window.

From inside Twilight's house, her voice was heard.

“I think there's someone at the door. Funny, I don't remember inviting anyone else to our history group slumber party. I wonder who it is.”

The door swung open.

“Oh. Hi Pinkie Pie.”


End file.
